


Pancake Day

by absolutely_absolem



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_absolem/pseuds/absolutely_absolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was promised pancakes, but Steve decided to sleep in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day

Bucky lay on his side watching the man next to him sleep, an impatient look on his face. Any other morning the former assassin would enjoy moments like these. But not today. It was pancake day and Steve was still asleep. It could probably be considered his own fault for keeping the other up late into the night. At this moment though he didn't accept that. Because it was pancake day. It was a routine and Bucky lived by his routines. It was something he hadn't been able to shake. 

In what would be his defense later, the man had exhausted all other means of waking Steve up. He'd whispered in his ear, kissed along the hint of bare skin lovingly. Hell he had even shook the now taller man a little. But all that resulted in was him muttering something incoherent and rolling over, still fast asleep. There was really only one option left. The metal arm had been something to get used to. And today it would be used as a weapon once more. It had been dangling off the bed for a good few moments when Bucky decided it was probably ready. Reaching under the covers, the cold metal fingers splayed across his captains bare back. 

Bucky wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but Steve practically levitating off of the bed with a rather undignified yelp hadn't been it. Not even the slightest bit guilty, blue-grey eyes peered over the edge of the bed to look down at Steve who was now occupying the floor. 

“It's pancake day.” He huffed before getting up and leaving the room, barely dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. 

Mission: successful.


End file.
